


Giving in to Love and Heat

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Male Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mate marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: What better time for Ravus to give in to those pesky feelings he's developed for General Tummelt than when he's in heat?





	Giving in to Love and Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Free. It might work for Dominant!Omega, Submissive!Alpha, but I'm not entirely sure.

-1-

In Tenebrae, there had been people- servants- Ravus could trust to help him deal with his heat. There were no such people here. All these alphas and betas, and no one Ravus trusted. If he was going to be mated by someone here, he wanted something more substantial than lust between them. Even if the one he wanted was an attractive blond with

The sound of the door opening broke Ravus from his train of thought and he looked to see the object of his... distraction... walk in. 

Loqi paused not even halfway across the room, took a breath, and grinned. 

"You wanted to see me Commander?" 

That voice. Did things to Ravus. He pressed down harder against the seat. Not that it would do anything to hide from Loqi. There was no way the Alpha hadn't picked up that scent. He might still be in the beginning stages, but it was enough. Especially for a young alpha like Loqi.

"I need you. To explain in farther detail-"

To his dismay, Ravus' gaze moved down as he spoke. It shouldn't have been affecting him so much. He could control himself. He did not want Loqi to remove his clothes. 

"How about I show you instead?" 

Better to pretend Ravus didn't know what he was talking about. That would keep things from going where Ravus wanted them to. Where the heat was demanding it go. He wasn't that far into it; he could ignore those urges like every other time. 

Ravus forced his gaze back to Loqi's still grinning face. 

"That would prove difficult. Unless you have discovered a method of showing your memories to others?" 

"You and I both know what I'm referring to." 

Cocky little shit. If he thought he was going to get it simply because Ravus was starting his heat he could think again. There were far more important things than giving in to his... feelings. Feelings he shouldn't even have. 

"There was a section of the report you recently turned in that requires elaboration." Ravus looked away from Loqi to get the report from his desk. "Right... Here- What are you doing?" 

Loqi was close, leaning over the desk with his hands firmly planted on the surface and that irritating grin still in place. Ravus tried not to breathe in too much of his scent. Something flowery and sweet; more befitting of an omega, and he knew Loqi got quite a bit of mockery over it. But it was a scent Ravus could never tire of. One that could easily change his mind about this situation. 

"You seem to require some assistance," Loqi said. "If you'll just come over here, I would be glad to give it to you."

It was such a tempting offer. And there was no reason to refuse it. For the past year at least, Ravus' heats had been full of thoughts of Loqi. Refusing him would just be

"Get out of my office." 

Stupid. 

Even Loqi's pout was attractive. He pushed back off the desk- with some difficulty Ravus noticed- and left without another word. The door slammed harder than necessary behind him. 

Ravus let out a sigh of relief. That had been too close. 

-2-

This was a reason he hated distractions. They prevented him from paying proper attention to his surroundings. Now he was... Ravus ceased all movement when he realized just where exactly he was. Sitting directly atop the smaller male, thighs spread wide to straddle Loqi's hips. It was more than just an admittance of desires. It was a shameless invitation unbefitting someone of Ravus' station. 

Rather than get off right away, Ravus pressed down on Loqi. An audible, needy moan built in his throat. No. He wouldn't allow it. Ravus swallowed the moan before it could become anything more and embarrass him farther. 

"Couldn't wait for somewhere more private, Ravus?" 

Oh, how Ravus hated that smirk. It was becoming as vexing as the Chancellor's. 

"Do not get the wrong idea General Tummelt." 

Ravus stood with great difficulty and stepped back. Loqi was more than capable of getting up on his own, so he didn't bother offering his hand. 

It was embarrassing how much he wanted Loqi. Wanting, needing, so strongly was relatively new to Ravus. It had never happened before he met Loqi. 

Sometimes, when his heat and Loqi's scent weren't messing up his emotions, he wondered if he loved the man. There were times when it certainly felt as though he did. It wasn't as if they hadn't spent enough time with each other for something to blossom. 

"An Omega such as yourself shouldn't walk around in the state you have been. Someone may attempt to take advantage." 

Loqi stood as he spoke, looking up at Ravus with a smile and placing a hand on his hip. 

"I am fully capable of protecting myself," Ravus snapped. 

"From others perhaps. But what about yourself?" 

Under normal circumstances, the only one Ravus would allow himself to run from was Ardyn. Under these circumstances he turned and ran from Loqi. 

No matter how much he wanted it, Ravus would not give himself to Loqi. Not until he knew without a doubt that his feelings were not unrequited.

It took him a day to break that promise to himself. 

-3-

Walking through the room at this stage of his heat was something Ravus always avoided for this exact reason. Everyone was looking at him. He was surrounded by Alphas and Betas who no doubt knew how far into his heat he was. Were he a weaker Omega, the scent of the alpha pheromones in the room would be overwhelming. Those alphas would already have him on the floor and mounted.

Ravus grimaced at the thought and the feeling of his slick going down his thighs. 

Disgusting. 

"General Tummelt." 

The blond gave him that award-winning smile. 

"You need me for something?" 

After everything he's put Ravus through, he acts innocent? As if he had no idea what Ravus wanted. What he seemed to want just as badly. 

Of all Alphas, why did he have to choose this one? 

"Come with me." 

When Ravus turned and left, Loqi dutifully followed. Whether it was due to rank or a baser instinct, Ravus really didn't care. It was time to get what he needed from Loqi. 

-4-

Once the last of their clothing had been discarded, Ravus pushed Loqi onto the bed. The alpha didn't move beyond shifting into a more comfortable position as Ravus climbed onto the bed with him. Good. Ravus hated when people took control from him. 

"You want me here?" Loqi asked. 

Ravus allowed himself a smile and pressed both hands to Loqi's thighs, moving them up toward his hips. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going with it; just that he wanted to touch Loqi. 

"Right there is perfectly fine," Ravus said. 

Scraping the claws of his magitek fingers against Loqi's skin got a shudder and a low groan from the alpha. Ravus moved his hands higher still, avoiding where they both wanted the attention to be in favor of getting his hands on Loqi's muscular torso. 

He wanted to feel every part of Loqi. Every muscle, every curve. Against him, inside him, under and above him... Ravus moved up and pressed a kiss to Loqi's parted lips. 

The kiss was more fuel for the fire, as was the way Loqi's arms came up around him, hands gripping his hair and stroking his back. Ravus moaned and deepened the kiss.

Shifting his hips to rub against Loqi did nothing but spread his slick on Loqi. Just rubbing was never quite enough for Ravus when he was in heat. He always needed more. Always quickly lost interest and needed to go farther. 

"Ravus," Loqi groaned, half command and half plead. 

"That eager, hm?" 

"I'm not the only one." 

Rubbing his face against Loqi's throat and in his hair wasn't a terribly good response. But it was all he could do with Loqi shifting his body to intentionally rub harder against him. 

Sitting up once more, Ravus had to push Loqi down for a moment for Loqi to understand and stay in place. In heat or not, Ravus was not yet ready to give up his control. 

"You may have your way with me later," Ravus said. 

Loqi's response was a moan as Ravus' flesh hand grabbed his erection, leisurely stroking the heated flesh as he spoke. It was about time they got to it. 

Looking down, Ravus made sure they were lined up properly. A little preparation was likely a good idea, but Ravus no longer had the patience for it. Any lingering affects from earlier attempts at satisfying himself would have to do. 

A groan built up as Ravus lowered himself onto Loqi's cock, and Ravus saw no reason to try and hide it. This was what he had been wanting for so long. He had attempted to handle the heat the way he had been for the past years. Nothing had been enough. Even his biggest toys had not rid him of the burning need to have Loqi. They just weren't the same. 

Ravus didn't waste any time before lifting his hips and dropping down, possibly harder than he should have with their difference in both height and build. He probably should have started out a little slower. More gentle. The heat wouldn't allow it. Not now that he finally had this alpha inside him.

No complaints came from Loqi. Just a groaned 'finally', then whispered praise and his hands on Ravus' thighs, moving up until they were gripping his hips. Not guiding him. Just holding on and pressing crescent marks into his skin. His hips, on the other hand... Loqi was too good at moving the way Ravus wanted him to. 

The noises were disgusting. Ravus hated them as much as he loved feeling Loqi inside him. Pressing against his walls, filling him as completely as Ravus had hoped he would... That needy moan was coming up again. With Loqi, he would ignore how he hated calling out in such a manner. For once, he wanted it to be heard. 

"Harder," Loqi commanded. 

Even as he obeyed, Ravus snarled.

"Do not make me gag you." 

"Kinky." 

Riding Loqi harder did feel great. Another moan turned into a frustrated whimper; there was only so much control he could keep this far into his heat with Loqi's scent in the air around him, and he was infuriatingly starting to lose it. He did not preform sexual activities with another human often enough to fight his natural omega urges as well as he wanted to. 

"I am the..." Ravus paused to pant. "Commander here." 

"Then command me," Loqi nearly purred. "What do you wish for me to do?" 

To calm the tempest of emotion and stop the heat. To grant him back his control and return him to his proper state of mind. To be his and his alone. 

"Be still." 

Loqi obeyed instantly, stilling the movements of his own hips and no longer stroking Ravus' hips and thighs. 

"Touch me," Ravus said. 

It wasn't what he'd had in mind, but Loqi's hands grasping his chest worked too. Especially with the way Loqi sought out the most sensitive areas to focus his attention on. Every scrape of his nails, every well-timed tug and twist of his nipples, the rubbing and petting... Damn him, the General knew how to pay attention. He'd have to remember to return the favor sometime. 

Ravus' orgasm was so close when Loqi's knot expanded inside him that the feeling of it stretching him farther brought him over the edge. Ravus groaned, loud and unashamed. Being filled so completely had never felt so... so... And the way their scents mingled in the air was positively intoxicating. Ravus shuddered and continued whimpering under Loqi's gentle touches. 

"Come down here for a while." 

The part he usually hated. Waiting for the alpha's knot to go down. 

Ravus closed his eyes and easily relaxed against Loqi, nuzzling his face into the soft blond hair with a sigh of content. That flowery sweet scent unique to Loqi truly was one of his favorites. 

Loqi's hands were still touching him, light petting meant to keep Ravus relaxed. It only half worked; Ravus enjoyed those light caresses far more than he probably should. He didn't have to think much about rocking his hips against Loqi. Which, being as filled as he was, was a good-bad idea.

"Patience," Loqi laughed. His hands gripped Ravus' hips to hold him still. 

Ravus hummed and moved back to look down at Loqi. Now, while he was calm and his heat wasn't clouding his judgement, was the perfect time. 

"Bond with me."

Loqi's blue-grey eyes widened slightly and his lips parted. There was an excited happiness in his gaze that Ravus refused to assume anything about. 

"You're sure?" 

"Why else would I say it?" 

Ravus would not admit to Loqi how much he wanted it. How Loqi was the only alpha he had ever wanted claimed by. His pride would not allow it, no matter how much he knew he should tell him. 

The smile lighting Loqi's face was almost enough for Ravus to spit it out. Bright, pure happiness the likes of which Ravus hadn't before seen in Loqi's expression. But he'd never been terribly good with words, even when it was Lunafreya he was speaking with. So he kept his feelings to himself. 

Loqi rubbed his face against the side of Ravus' throat- close to the scent glands- and inhaled deeply. A light kiss pressed to Ravus' skin sent a shiver down his spine.

"Later, when it will not hurt so much." 

-5-

Sweat was sticking Ravus' hair to his face and he was absolutely certain it was also soaking into his sheets. Sweat and a few other fluids. His throat hurt, soundless gasping was all he could manage by now, and he let his head fall to press his forehead against his own arm. He'd given up trying to stop the drool a while ago. The motion of Loqi's thrusts continued pushing his cock in and out of Ravus' sensitive body, driving as deep as he could go on every thrust. 

It was exactly what Ravus had told Loqi to do; to mount and use him in whatever way the blond desired. Loqi was the only person allowed to have such complete control over him. 

The tight grip Loqi had on his hips was used to yank Ravus back harder to meet the blond's thrusts. He felt Loqi lean over his back, light touches up his spine and kisses on his shoulders giving him something different to focus on. Then it was over; a hand grabbed his hair and pulled back hard, forcing his back to arch and his head was turned to expose his throat. 

"Just a little longer," Loqi promised. 

Loqi kept him there, waiting and needing and panting. Another orgasm left Ravus trembling and fighting the urge to collapse bonelessly to the crumpled blankets. Still, Loqi kept him waiting. Overstimulating his already overstimulated body and Ravus shook when Loqi knotted him again. 

Finally, Loqi's teeth sank into his throat and Ravus could do no more than moan under the onslaught of sensations. 

Heat like nothing he'd felt before engulfed him. Heat and Loqi's scent. Pain turned to pleasure, heat turned to warm tingling, and Ravus felt more whole than he had his entire life. 

Just like that they were bonded and Loqi collapsed on Ravus' back, his weight being enough for Ravus' tired limbs to give up and let him fall to the mattress beneath them. 

Half an hour later, Loqi's knot had receded enough for him to pull out of Ravus. He didn't go far, flopping to the mattress at Ravus' side moments later. 

Ravus took longer to move; two minutes passing before he finally turned to regard Loqi with a tired, content expression. 

Loqi smiled and gently moved Ravus' hair from his face. 

"How'd I do?" 

Tired as he was, Ravus moved in and kissed Loqi. 

"You're perfect."


End file.
